


Ricochet

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Clint is training you how to use a bow and arrow. You get injured by accident and Maria gets all protective.





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

“Take a deep breath and then shoot.” Clint said as he stood behind you.

You had asked Clint if he could help train you with using a bow and arrow. You didn’t really like using guns all that much so you thought using a bow would be better.

Taking a deep breath, you release the arrow but it missed the target. You let out a sigh and placed the bow down on the table next to you. 

Clint walked back over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “That was pretty close. You’re getting the hang of it.” He smiled. “Try again.” 

You nodded, you grabbed the bow and another arrow. You took a few deep breaths and focused on the target. Just as you were about to release the arrow something in the room fell which caused you to jump and let the arrow go. But instead of the arrow going towards the target it went up to the ceiling and ricocheted off the light. Before you could get out the way, the arrow came back at you and hit you in the arm.

“Shit!” Your hand went your arm.

“Don’t take the arrow out, we need to get you to Bruce.” Clint looked all calm and collected but on the inside he was freaking out. Once Maria found out that you go hurt he would be the one that gets hurt next.

After Bruce took the arrow out of your arm and treated your wound, he left you and Clint to talk. Clint kept looking at the door every few minutes, he knew that any minute Maria would be there. 

“So I was thinking that once I’m healed I could give it another try.” You said, you looked up and saw Clint looking at the door. You shook your head and laughed. “Clint?”

“Clint Barton!” Maria growled as she walked into the room. She glared at Clint and walked in front of him. 

“It was an accident, Maria. I swear!” Clint held up his hands in surrender and slowly backed away from her. Maria clenched her fists.

“Maria.” 

At hearing your voice, she turned to you. You gave her a smile. Maria looked back at Clint and nodded letting him know he could leave. Once he was gone she was by your side. She still has a few words for him, but that could wait for now. 

You could tell by the look on her face that she had so many thoughts going through her head. So you took her hand and linked your fingers with hers. “It was just an accident. I’ll be fine, baby. I’ll be all healed up in no time.”

“But you ended up getting hurt.” Maria looked at your injured arm and frowned. She hated seeing you get hurt.

You chuckled. “It’s part of the job, you know that. And things happen during training all the time.”

Maria wrapped her arms around your waist and held you close. “I know…” You kissed her cheek.

This injury wouldn’t be the last but you’ll try to be more careful so your girlfriend wouldn’t have to worry so much. But no matter what Maria would always be worried about you.


End file.
